This invention relates to security devices, and particularly to an auxiliary locking device for a conventional sliding door.
Security devices are of course much in demand in today's society. Many different devices are on the market, but nevertheless there exists a need for a simple device which can be used by householders as an auxiliary locking device for conventional sliding doors.